1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cooking appliance that incorporates a fluid into the cooking process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cooking appliances, such as ovens, for cooking food are well known, and typically comprise a cabinet containing at least one housing defining a cooking chamber and having a heating system for cooking food.
Some cooking appliances introduce water in the form of steam into the cooking chamber to facilitate the cooking process, such as in the baking of bread and pastries. Such cooking appliances use a steam generator that changes the phase of water from liquid to steam by heating liquid water. The steam is then introduced into the cooking chamber.
Heating the liquid water to such an extent, however, undesirably consumes a great deal of energy due to the high specific heat capacity of water created by hydrogen bonding between the water molecules.